


Out in the Arizona Desert

by elfsternberg



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Politics, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfsternberg/pseuds/elfsternberg
Summary: John Boehner and Sean Spicer, a dark night of shooting stars, and wine.  Lots of wine.  (No romance or sexual content.)





	Out in the Arizona Desert

Somewhere in the Arizona desert, late at night, a Winnebago stands by the side of the road. The side door is open, facing away from the road, facing the two men who sit just beyond the awning. Between them, empty bottles of red wine lie in a neat row like body bags. The generator hums gently, just enough to power the stereo system gently playing 1950s-era Swing.

"Refill, Sean?" John Boehner asks, holding out a fresh bottle he has just opened from the cardboard case behind his seat.

"Sure," says Sean Spicer.

A streak of light illuminates the night sky. Spicer says, "A shooting star is a really just a rock, John. A plain, ordinary, boring old rock. The universe is full of them. And then one day it hits a kind of friction it's never known before and... pffft!" He points up. "A momentary flash and then it's just vaporized. It wasn't that important to begin with, and now it's nothing. I think I'll name that one... Sally Yates."

Boehner laughs.

They wait awhile, and then there's another streak of light. Sean points up and says, "Sean Spicer. Sure. Why not?"

Boehner laughs. "Sure! See, I had the smarts to get out when the getting was good." There's another shooting star. Boehner points at it. "Paul Ryan."

"He's not out yet," Spicer says.

"His career is deader than that roadkill we passed a few miles back."

Spicer laughs, takes another drink. "What do you think will happen when Trump starts to really feel the friction?"

"Jesus, I don't know," Boehner says. "I just don't know. Like something out of the movies, I'm sure." There's another streak of light. "Preet Bharara."

"James Comey."

John Boehner's Winnebago carries a lot of wine.


End file.
